a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display adapted to create an illusion that a thing actually fixed on a support supports itself or is floating in the air, and more particularly to a display using a pendulum for emphasis of the illusion of a self-supporting or floating thing in the air.
b. Description of the Prior Art
A display of this kind is known from the disclosure in the U.S. Pat. No. 4, 967,953, for example, wherein it comprises a hollow regular-hexahedral case having an opening formed in the front thereof, a mirror plate fixed on the diagonal inside the case vis-a-vis to the front opening in the case, and a decoration fixed on the mirror surface of the mirror plate. In this display, the mirror plate on the diagonal of the case is camouflaged to create an illusion that the mirror plate does not exist and the decoration is floating in the space in the case.